Mischief Managed
by TheBookWormReader95
Summary: Emma and Hook go to the enchanted forest. They are on a mission. What sort of mischief do they come up with together?


"Alright we're here" Emma said as she got up from the ground, brushing her now damp moss hands on her corset dress. Killian got up shortly after her, making sure he still had another magic bean for the journey back.

"Aye, the Enchanted Forest is just as I remember it to be" Killian said looking around on where they were.

"There should be a village up here. If we find that, we should find the castle fairly easy" Hook said, still looking around. Not knowing exactly where to start, they headed up north.

"Are you sure this phoenix necklace can truly restore the magic of the compass?" Emma asked as they were walking up the forest.

"I'm not sure I believe anything the crocodile says, who can say what hidden agendas he has to get a hold of the stone. But the phoenix stone is known for its promise of eternal life, that part I'm sure is true. I believe it can give life back to the magic compass." Killian stated.

Once they arrived at the village in the late afternoon, Killian started to look like he was lost. They had to turn to ask a few people passing by they could ask for directions. Not being able to tell anyone about their mission, they didn't have the most luck with getting the directions.

"Foul place that abandoned castle, you're better off not knowing " A grumpy old man said as he quickly ran away from them, continuing on his own journey.

"The tale goes that at night people who hear the screams are not seen again" The young lady they passed by minutes later stated, but she claimed to not know where it was.

"How can you not remember where it was? You said you could find it easy when we got to the village." Emma said to Killian after what had been quite the while bickering at each other.

"How is this my fault? As you may remember I cannot remember every path I've crossed in my hundreds of years. Besides it's getting dark. We should get a room at an inn and rest before heading out tomorrow morning" Killian said and Emma couldn't argue with that.

At the inn they had found a room to occupy was upstairs in a bar. Overcrowded and dirty, the place wasn't much of a charmer. Emma had flashbacks to the last time she and Hook were in the enchanted forest in a bar. Killian found her staring at him and raised his eyebrows. She snapped herself out of her thoughts and walked upstairs to their room. In bed Killian decided to speak up. 

"Well now that we're here" Hook said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk at the corner of his lips.

"You can't be serious thinking of that now. We're here to get the necklace, besides I'm tired" She said with a faint disappointing smile. His smile fell, but he kissed her, making sure his lips linger with the taste of her lips, and then he turned back around and said his good night.

"Uhm, you're just going to say good night like that?" She said raising her eyebrows in questioning.

"You said you were tired, love" He answered, making an obvious point back at her.

"Well, I guess you could say you perked me up" Emma said with a seductive smile, leaning in for a kiss.

"Nope sorry love, you're right we are here to get that necklace, so we should get some sleep" Hook turned back around and she sighed in disappointment.

"Your loss" she said and turned her back to him and closed her eyes. Emma smiled when she felt a hand go slowly up her dress and caress her thigh. She chuckled and turned back around to face him. She kissed him and they fell into the moment.

The next morning Killian woke up to the sun shining from the window. He saw Emma still asleep and smiled.

"Good Morning Love" Killian said, rolling over and hugging Emma. She already loosened the grip he held on her and got up out of the bed.

"We should get up and continue our journey. We might even have to ask for some help with the directions" Emma said already up from the bed scavenging for her clothes and putting them on. Killian still in bed smirked and looked up at Emma.

"Oh that's easy love. We just turn left for a bit and when were near a lake turn north and straight up until we're there"

Emma turned around in surprise.

"You remember?" She asked him, hoping they could continue the journey as fast as possible.

"I always have remembered the path" He said and got his shirt tossed in his face.

"So you lied last night in favor of sex. We're here to get the necklace. We're not here on our honeymoon"

"I wouldn't call it lying love. Simply withholding information to enjoy other activities" Hook's eyes were glowing at the recall of the events from the previous night.

"That's just a fancy way of saying what I said" Emma said and chuckled, dressed and ready with their bags. She gave him a slight peck on his cheek. She was already out the door before Killian was dressed.

The inn wasn't more pleasant during the day. The early morning drinkers were just as loud and dirty. Emma hadn't expected anything more from the place. She was more worried not getting on their way. With a piece of half eaten bread between her hand, Killian finally walked downstairs. Getting some food himself and a drink, he sat down at a table Emma had found by a nearby window – hidden away from the crowd.

Emma studied the scroll she had in hand, a drawing of the necklace. A thick silver braided chain and what she assumed was to be a black stone, shaped like a heart. They ate and drank the rest of what they had and continued their journey.


End file.
